


life is a wild ride

by Sexytrash



Category: Original Work
Genre: ' crap whats it gonna be, 'i gotta blow my teacher away so shes not looking over my shoulder', Oh and Also, and i thought 'dont we have to write that fiction piece today', and yea, but i cant write the story around it, girl contemplating life, hinted crush but not said outright, i have like, i think thats it, i woke up early bc idk, idk man we will just have to see, if im going to be an author when i grow up i cant have only 13 people read a story, im told its a wild ride, its all pronouns, maybe gonna become a series??????????, my friends told me they almost cried???????? but i dont think its that bad????? but just a warning, omg that was a pun holy, philosophy is hard, really deep stuff, so if that bothers you im sorry i dont even leave the mind often so its occational, thank god my frazzled brain is really deep, then this baby popped up in my head, theres no names mentioned at all., two more topics i know i can write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 11:02:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7755163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sexytrash/pseuds/Sexytrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its three am, and she can't think of anything else besides thoughts about life that she knew most people didn't have.</p>
            </blockquote>





	life is a wild ride

**Author's Note:**

> hi! this is my first story, kinda disappointed that is not a fanfic, those get much more attention, but whatever. thank you all who is reading this and please tell me what you think! i know i need to work on some things, and constructive criticism is always great! the only thing you should ignore is the lack of names. i did that on purpose, and I've been told you don't even realize your introduced to a character, but they are my best friends and my mom, so i don't really trust their judgement lol.  
> this story is based off my experiences with roller coasters, i realize not everyone has the same experiences i do.

Life is like a roller coaster, she mused. You don’t really enjoy it until after the ride is over. Childhood was the sudden jerk of the cart, wheels spinning fast enough to push you on to the track. Childhood was the same, your pushed into this world without any warning and expected to fully transition without any problems.  
After the jerk, the chain latches on to the cart, preparing to pull you up. That would be ages from eleven to thirteen, being prepared for the nightmare of the rest of your life. Then the cable pulls tight with a chink! And you’re being pulled up, up, and up, that, the longest part of the ride, was the teenage years that she was not looking forward to.  
It was fitting, she supposed, the rising of the car always made her want to cry. It didn’t matter how many times she had ridden the ride, when she was going up, her brain was always screaming DANGER!!! And from what she heard, being a teen wasn’t that much different. Being treated like a child, while getting in trouble for acting like one. She wouldn’t be surprised if she got diagnosed with anxiety before she graduated. Having to act three different ways, while staying true to yourself would do that to you. God, she hoped that her friends would stay the same. Being a teenager, she thought, was definitely being dragged up to heights unknown, knowing there was a drop, feeling fear because of the drop, and being able to do nothing to quell the fear.  
But, you couldn’t rise forever, eventually had to reach the peak of the ride. Those few, silent seconds, were either graduating high school, or graduating collage. (no, she decided, the pause was stepping into adulthood in general.) and then you’re plunged into the chaotic madness that we call real life.  
On a roller coaster, there were ups, and downs, sharp turns, those were self-explanatory. Getting the job you wanted, being dumped, getting a lower paygrade, getting a raise, normal things that happen every day. There are times you spend sideways, or just going straight, those were lulls in the exiting life of yours, days where everything is the same.  
But then, there are loop-de-loops, she considered. Those represented the times your life gets flipped upside down and you don’t know what to do with your life and you forget why you got on this ride on the first place, why wasn’t the ride stopping, whycouldntyougetoffthedarnthing-  
And then it’s over. The ride is over.  
Although, she admitted, not all rides were the same, some had minimal thrill factor, and some had so many aerobatic tricks, it made her want to vomit. That was another similarity, she realized, roller coasters and life shared. Each life was different. So was each roller coaster.  
Some roller coasters went backwards. She remembered the only one she went on that ever went backward. That was the one where she had a panic attack, she recalled. Going backwards probably symbolized not knowing what lays ahead. Being lost, trying to take control of your life at that point, was useless. She found that going with the flow and trusting those around her helped. That probably applied to real life as well.  
There was only one part of a roller coaster that she hadn’t compared yet, she frowned, the tracks. She already knew what they meant, but she didn’t necessarily agree with it. The tracks, she knew, represented how every life was planned out, never veering off course. Lots of people believed in that, but she wasn’t one of them.  
Thinking about her new discoveries, she realized her comparisons didn’t suggest the most pleasant life. She had to take off her glasses for each ride, rendering her nearly blind. She never rode a looping ride, the thought of going upside down making her stomach flip. Her sense of speed was gone, a 35 mile per hour ride felt the exact same as a 60 mile per hour one. And until last year, she couldn’t even ride a roller coaster in the first place.  
Maybe life isn’t like a roller coaster, she relented, maybe she was just crazy. Maybe… She turned over to look at the time on her phone. The bright light blinded her for a moment, then her eyes adjusted. 3:16 AM. She wondered if her friend would be up. Her friend always put up with her whimsical nonsense, sometimes even joining in on the fun. There was no harm texting her friend, she decided, if she’s up, she’s up, if not, then not. Yes, she made up her mind, she would text her friend, just so her friend can’t tell her every single way life was not like a roller coaster.  
She opened her messages and typed out her thoughts. But right before she hit send, she paused. Would her friend even respond? What if she saw a hidden meaning behind the words? "Its 3 am , im v tired and I keep think abt all the ways life is like a roller coaster, like,, I know , people say that love is the real roller coaster, but I have proof that life is a bigger one? I think I wanna ride it with you tho"  
No, she panicked. That wouldn’t do. She erased the message and typed a new one. Satisfied with it, she pushed send, and waited for an answer, if there was gonna be one. She was just starting to nod off, when a loud buzzing startled her. She shook off the disorienting light and checked the message. She grinned at the answer her friend sent  
"What do you mean “do pidgons have feelings?” I am trying to sleep we have a teast tomarrow wtf are you even doin up at 3 in the morning jst go tf to sleep jfc…"

**Author's Note:**

> there is a run-on sentence when shes talking about the loop-de-loops, that was intentional to, just remembered to tell yall that, it represents panic of course, because she cant ride anything that goes upside down, even for a second, the closest she can get is sideways


End file.
